Key
by Acidika
Summary: K-Mart is strangely drawn to the mysterious Alice, who in turn is ashamed of the beast she has become. All it takes for the pair is for Alice to find the key to lock up her broken heart, and she finds it within the younger blonde. NC-17, contains bondage and mild domination. Alice X K-Mart.


**This fanfic was requested by jeremycrawford27, and I am happy to say: this was a fun story to write. Thanks for the idea, and here is the finished story, just for you!**

* * *

K-Mart was always with Claire. She never left her side, even during an attack from bandits or the undead. But with the sudden arrival of a tall woman simply calling herself Alice, K-Mart was beginning to find herself being inexplicibly drawn to the mysterious blonde.

K-Mart was unable to figure out the source of this feeling. Was it intrigue? Simple curiosity? Or was it something deeper?

For weeks K-Mart struggled with isolating the source, but the strange feeling deepened even further with each time that the convoy was attacked by bandits or undead hordes. Alice decimated them without even breaking a sweat! She eventually revealed her secret to Claire.

"I'm... Not human... not anymore anyway." Alice explained. "I used to work for Umbrella... I was head of security at one of their labs... But they betrayed me... and experimented on me."

"What do you mean by that?" Claire demanded, her arms crossed as she took a protective step in front of K-Mart.

"I have the T-Virus... but I'm... I'm immune. It bonded with my DNA... made me into a freak!" Alice scowled to herself. "So I hunt them. Just like they made me hunt certain targets... I hunt them. To make them pay for what they did to me."

"Does that mean you're leaving the convoy?!" K-Mart asked from around Claire's shoulder, her voice full of unsupressed emotion. She didn't want Alice to leave, and the news that she was... different wasn't bothering her. "Alice, you're not a freak! You're amazing! You're special!"

Alice's eyes narrowed into slits as she regarded K-Mart shrewdly. "How can you be so sure of that?" She asked in a low voice, her body language becoming tense, like a cornered predator.

"I just know!" K-Mart started to feel tears well up in her eyes. "They gave you a gift! A gift you can use in the right ways! Not for evil, not anymore!"

"But that doesn't change what I did." Alice stated angrily.

"That's right." Claire agreed. "You can't rewrite your past... but you can certainly write your own future, Alice." She paused for a moment. "Why don't you sleep on it. If you want to leave, we both know that you can't be stopped. But if you do decide to stay..." Claire glanced meaningfully at K-Mart. "Sometimes the key you need... it's dangling right before your eyes. All you need to do is reach out and take it."

Alice's tensed posture completely unfroze at those words, and her eyes narrowed in confusion for a moment before being replaced by her usual blank mask.

"Fine. I'll sleep on it." Alice replied, then turned to walk away. "But this doesn't change anything I said about being a freak."

K-Mart was shocked that Alice was teetering so close to leaving the convoy entirely. She didn't want Alice to leave. She wanted her to stay by her side, like herself with Claire.

Hours later, K-Mart had only seen Alice a few times, once out of the corner of her eye, and the rest of the times she seemed to be hanging around Carlos. By nightfall, Alice had all but vanished from her sight.

The convoy had driven dozens of miles that afternoon, and had stopped for the night at a motel. Tonight was a rarity; everyone had a room to themselves... Even Claire.

"There's just not enough space on this tiny bed, K-Mart. Sleep in the room next door, I'm sure you'll be fine for just one night." Claire explained, pulling off her boots as K-Mart stood in the doorway nervously.

"O-okay... But you'll wake me up in the morning like you always do... right, Claire?" K-Mart asked.

"Absolutely. Now, get some sleep, okay?" Claire smiled at her warmly as she sat on the edge of the bed.

K-Mart gave a silent nod and slowly walked into the next room, getting herself ready for bed as well. She was asleep the moment her head touched the pillow.

Hours later, K-Mart awoke with a gasp, having just had a very heated dream involving Alice and Claire... together.

Rolling onto her side, she immediately jumped back in panic. Alice was leaning against the opposite wall, her arms crossed and a sinister smile on her face.

"Alice! What are you..." K-Mart barely whispered, startled by how Alice was yet to react to her own surprised reaction.

"Claire said my key is dangling right before my eyes..." Alice spoke very slowly, yet to move her body at all.

"Yes, I know that." K-Mart nodded slowly, her body relaxing in the presence of Alice. She was safe.

But suddenly K-Mart's body began to move against her will... Forcing her back onto the bed on her back. Her arms reached above her head as she struggled to resist whatever was happening to her. Her hands stopped moving entirely, as if she was handcuffed to the headboard itself.

"So I am taking my key, just like she told me to." Alice said quietly as she stood up straight and approached K-Mart, slowly sitting at the end of the bed, beside K-Mrt's immobilized legs.

K-Mart's eyes widened in surprise at Alice's words, she just noticed the bright blue glow that her eyes were giving off. Alice was the reason she couldn't move! She was holding her with her Telekinesis!

"What do you mean by that? What do I have to do with this?" K-Mart asked in a heated whisper. "And let me go!"

"Oh, K-Mart... Haven't you realized it yet?" Alice started to crawl towards K-Mart, who felt her legs being forced apart. "You are my key. And as for letting you go... Do you really want me to leave? You're the reason I want to stay with this convoy." Alice's voice took on a husky quality as she positioned herself between K-Mart's separated knees.

K-Mart's brain finally made that final connection; the pieces all fell into place.

Alice wanted her.

"I'm not just Telekinetic, you know." Alice smiled as she made quick work of K-Mart's jeans, tossing them to the floor behind her with but a moment of mental focus. "I can also read your thoughts."

K-Mart flushed bright red at the revelation. She must have been watching her sleep for quite a while.

"Knowing that you're thinking about me in that way..." Alice teased as she lowered herself between K-Mart's legs. "I think my task has gotten slightly easier, don't you agree?"

K-Mart knew at that moment what Alice was going to do, and due to her Telekinesis, she was powerless to resist as Alice slowly, tauntingly inched herself forward and gave K-Mart a single small lick.

She inhaled sharply, her body instantly reacting to Alice's very cold tongue. "Alice..." She whispered. "Please..."

"Please what, K-Mart?" Alice smoothly replied, moving forward again at the same slow speed.

"Please... Alice... I..." K-Mart panted as Alice gave her another small lick with each time she attempted to speak. "I... Need..."

"What do you need, K-Mart? What is it? Tell me." Alice's husky voice almost sounded like an amused purr. Her warm breath against her skin was not helping her situation in the slightest either.

"I need... you." K-Mart managed to get past her reactions to Alice's taunting licks against her most sensitive skin. "I need you... More. I... I want you."

'So you want me to fuck you?" Alice replied bluntly. "Well, why didn't you just say so in the first place?" She smiled that same sinister smile, and K-Mart finally realized what type of smile it really was...

It was a predatory grin...

She was Alice's latest prey. Hers for the taking, and unable to escape from her clutches.

Without further ado, Alice buried her face into K-Mart's pussy, skipping her previously slow and taunting tactic, and barreling straight ahead with her tongue fully extended.

K-Mart tried to scream, but couldn't make a single sound. Her body - though restrained - instantly seized up around Alice's invading tongue. She felt an inferno rising in her entire body, the exact same feeling towards Alice she'd been trying to understand for weeks on end.

Alice suddenly chuckled against K-Mart's skin, the vibrations causing her to tense even more for a split second... Then she remembered that Alice could read her mind. Not that there'd be much to learn at the moment; her brain was fogging up with the pleasure of Alice's oddly skillful tonguework.

Was Alice a lesbian?

"Bisexual, actually. You should see what I can do with a cock." Alice lifted her mouth away from K-Mart for a moment to speak. "But enough of this... time to switch things up a bit."

With that, Alice slowly inserted her index and middle finger inside of K-Mart's folds, pausing briefly at the rising tension. When K-Mart's body relaxed enough to proceed, she began to carefully crawl up K-Mart's frozen torso, keeping her fingers slowly moving around inside her pussy. K-Mart's gaze was riveted to Alice's sky blue orbs in the darkness around her.

Without a word, Alice swooped her head down and began to kiss K-Mart passionately, her slippery tongue easily sliding right past K-Mart's teeth and dancing with her own.

K-Mart gave in to the tormenting bondage game that Alice was playing. She realized that resistance was pointless and far to exhausting. All she really had to do was sit back and take it, like all of Alice's other prey should've done.

Alice however, was the first to moan, which proved to K-Mart that she was also enjoying this affair as well. The moment that K-Mart heard it, she let out her own pent up moans as well. She'd already given up physically... why not give in mentally as well?

"That's right. You can't escape. Just like a spider and a fly." Alice lifted her head, a small trail of spit connecting them at the lips, while Alice's fingers began to speed up their rythmic thrusting elsewhere.

Slowly lowering herself to K-Mart's chest, Alice used her free hand to slowly lift up K-Mart's tank top, exposing her young soft breasts. With a smirk, Alice began to lick K-Mart's left nipple and lightly knead her right with her free hand.

"K-Mart was beginning to feel overwhelmed by Alice's torture, and clenched her eyes shut as her felt the rising pleasure begin to peak, signalling an imminent release.

"Alice... I can't take this anymore... I'm... I'm..." K-Mart whispered, her vision becoming very blurry, and her head begining to spin.

"Do it. I'm not going to stop at just one orgasm... I promise you that much." Alice whispered, her hot breath directly targeting her nipple.

That was K-Mart's breaking point. With a furiously bright blush, K-Mart tensed tightly around Alice's pistoning fingers and her release overtook her mind, in which she blacked out. It took well over two minutes before K-Mart's eyes rolled back to their forward position, during which Alice had relented from her assaults on K-Mart's body.

When she was recovered enough to talk, K-Mart stared meaningfully at Alice overtop of her, a smile forming on her face.

"Why are you stopping? You promised that you wouldn't just stop at one." K-Mart whispered, her eyes half closed.

"And I intend to keep that promise, K-Mart... Many, many times from this point onwards." Alice nodded, already sliding her fingers down K-Mart's stomach to reach her pussy.

"Does that mean you'll stay with the convoy?" K-Mart asked hopefully, already enjoying the sensations of Alice's fingers on her body.

"Yes. I'm staying..." Alice replied, giving her another small kiss. "How else will you return the favour?" She teased as she slid her fingers back inside of K-Mart's body.

**FIN**


End file.
